


babyblue

by gutterball_maniac



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, I dont, I like realistic romances lol, M/M, Multi, Other, all of them are memers lol, basically lance is new to the country and Hunk is the guy showing him around, chat fic, do you think I care how overdone this is, i don’t really have a plot, idk what to tag, its more of a thing I write to deal with writer’s block, lol, pidge doesn’t really understand how to function around strangers, thats why I’m writing it, the hance is going to be lowborn bc I want them to actually know each other before they get srs, uhhh future upping in the rating and warnings but nothing yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterball_maniac/pseuds/gutterball_maniac
Summary: gremm:da fuq u want?? Its soooo freaking E ARL Yrighthandman:pidge its noongremm:its a SATURDAY DADrighthandman:smh i cant believe the condom brokegremm:whprincess:oofknifeman:why the hell am I hereprincess:bc, regrettably, we like you





	babyblue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing this to cope with writer's block leave me alone

** _[1:37 pm, Saturday 12th of July 2019]_ **

_ bakersdelight added knifeman, gremm, righthandman and princess to a new chat. _

_ bakersdelight named the chat “pls be nice to him he’s an angel” _

**pls be nice to him he’s an angel**

**gremm: ** da fuq u want?? Its soooo freaking E ARL Y

**righthandman: ** pidge its noon

**gremm: ** its a SATURDAY DAD

**righthandman: ** smh i cant believe the condom broke

**gremm: ** wh

**princess: ** oof

**knifeman: ** why the hell am I here

**princess: ** bc, regrettably, we like you

**knifeman: ** thats so straight of you

**princess: ** TAKE RHAT BACK YOU FUCKING OVERGEOWN EGGPLANT

**righthandman: ** wow a dumb insult in the first minute, i think thats a record

_ gremm named the chat “FUCKING OVERGEOWN EGGLANT” _

**gremm: ** now all's right with the world

**bakersdelight: ** i knew this would happen but im not even surprised, smh

**bakersdelight: ** but

_ bakersdelight names the chat “Welcome to America, Lance” _

**knifeman: ** who tf is lance

**knifeman: ** and who names their kid lance thats just sad

**righthandman: ** ur just jealous that you weren’t named after a weapon you dingus

**princess: ** don’t expose him he’ll just revert to his little hermit shell on the beach

_ gremm changed knifeman’s name to “eggplanthermit” _

**eggplanthermit: ** fuck u you turnip

**gremm: ** gasp

**bakersdelight: ** as much as I love it when we insult food here, I really need all of you to pull it together

**righthandman: ** bold of you to assume that’s even possible

**princess: ** are we just gonna ignore that Keith wrote “u you”??

**bakersdelight: ** GUYS PLEASE THERES A NEW GUY AR SCHOOL AND LITERALLY NOBODY WANTED TO TALK TO HIM AND I JUST WANT HIM TO FEEL WELCOME HERE SO CAN YOU JUST P L E A S E PULL YOUR RESPECTIVE SHITS TOGETHER AND JUST WORK WITH ME

* * *

_ **[2:30 pm, Friday —11th of July 2019]** _

**Untitled**

_ bakersdelight named the chat “the two amigos” _

**the two amigos**

**bakersdelight: ** is this a good name or do you want something else

**Lance: ** That's fine, I am not very creative so I don’t have a good name

**bakersdelight: ** you know it really blows my mind that you only started learning english just a few months ago

**Lance: ** I do not understand, is there something wrong with how I speak?

**bakersdelight: ** NO omg no no no no no no N TO THE FLIPPIN O

**bakersdelight: ** I’m just saying that you must be so smart?? See english is my first language, I learnt Samoan at the same time so yeah, and even I know how complicated it is, I’m just saying that you’re really, REALLY smart if you can speak so well in such little time

**bakersdelight: ** omg I see you blushing over there

**Lance: ** What does that mean?

**bakersdelight: ** uhhh, you blushing?

**Lance: ** No I am talking about the omg

**Lance: ** Did you type it by accident?

**bakersdelight: ** what? That means ‘oh my god’ it’s just an acronym

**Lance: ** Oh, okay

**bakersdelight: ** uhhh hey can I ask you a question?

**Lance: ** You just did

**bakersdelight: ** G AS P

**bakersdelight: ** who are you and what did you do to that sweet, quiet and nice kid that was here a minute ago

**Lance: ** What? But I thought I was supposed to be paired with a Tsuyoshi Garrett? Is that not you?

**bakersdelight: ** oh lol no wait it was a joke

**Lance: ** Oh

**Lance: ** Is lol another acronym?

**bakersdelight: ** yeah it means ‘laugh out loud’

**Lance: ** But you didn’t laugh, I can see you

**bakersdelight: ** you haven’t been on the internet much have you

**Lance: ** Um

**Lance: ** Do I have to answer that?

**bakersdelight: ** honestly no I can just tell that you’ve been deprived

**Lance: ** I apologise

**bakersdelight: ** woah hold the phone, why are you sorry??

**Lance: ** I cannot give you good conversation

**bakersdelight: ** buddy, it’s all good okay? I’m not mad and you don’t have to apologise for anything okay??

**Lance: ** Okay

**bakersdelight: ** omg wait no I can see you look sad I’m coming over to give you a big ass hug

**Lance: ** What?

**Lance: ** But the teacher says if anyone makes a sound or moves gets detentiofnjd

  
  


——————

_ **[1:42 pm, Saturday —12th of July 2019]** _

  
  


**Welcome to America, Lance**

**bakersdelight: ** GUYS PLEASE THERES A NEW GUY AR SCHOOL AND LITERALLY NOBODY WANTED TO TALK TO HIM AND I JUST WANT HIM TO FEEL WELCOME HERE SO CAN YOU JUST P L E A S E PULL YOUR RESPECTIVE SHITS TOGETHER AND JUST WORK WITH ME

**gremm: ** jeez hunk chill out 

**eggplanthermit: ** why would nobody talk to him? Is he a dick or smth?

**righthandman: ** i highly doubt hunk would associate with a dick

**princess: ** but he’s pan

**righthandman: ** shit u got me there

**gremm: ** hunk can u actually tell us what’s up??

**bakersdelight: ** okay then just hold on lemme get up to my room

**bakersdelight: ** k so lance transferred to school right? And since SOME PEOPLE had decided to DITCH and leave me ALONE 

**gremm: ** S NIT C H

**righthandman: ** you what

**princess: ** you what

**gremm: ** it was just target and maccas calm tf down jfc

**righthandman: ** Pidge

**gremm: ** oh god no not the capitalisation pls I’m too young

**princess: ** keith you’re being suspiciously quiet

**eggplanthermit: ** no

**righthandman: ** KEITH

**gremm: ** oh noes he got all caps

**gremm: ** dibs on writing the eulogy

**princess: ** it’s just a gonna say ‘unholy shrieking’ or something isn’t it

**gremm: ** more like ‘the best and worst thing he did was being gay bc it killed him’

**eggplanthermit: ** okay I’m sorry that cashier at target was a huge cutie, he was so ADORABLE AND I JUST COULDNT DEAL WITH HIS ACCENT AND HIS VOICE WAS SO SOFT AND S H IT

**gremm: ** ugh

**gremm: ** dude I just thought you wanted to smash

**gremm: ** didn’t you get his digits or what

**eggplanthermit: ** no he sounded really uncomfortable when I started flirting for real and shit, so I kinda just left and took Pidge to maccas

**righthandman: ** lol u got rejected

**eggplanthermit: ** SHIRO

**bakersdelight: ** YES HELLO CAN WE P L EASE GET BACK ON TRACK HERE

**bakersdelight: ** lance and I were paired up and I was supposed to show him around the school right?

**bakersdelight: ** and yeah I did that but he just seemed so lonely you guys, it was like watching a kicked puppy and I just

**bakersdelight: ** I asked if he wanted to come to a bbq lunch thing at my house tomorrow and I want y’all to be there if you can

**bakersdelight: ** oh and I’m gonna add him here so if any of you make him sad I will hurt you

**gremm: ** Hunk you’ve known him for a day

**bakersdelight: **and if anyone hurts him I will kill everyone here and then myself

_ bakersdelight added Lance to the chat _

**bakersdelight: ** I want all of you on your best behaviour

**righthandman: ** or what you’ll spank me

**princess: ** :0

**bakersdelight: ** I really should have seen that one coming

**gremm: ** yo lance you gonna stop ghosting or what

**Lance: ** What is ghosting?

* * *

_ **[1:49 pm, Saturday —12th of July 2019]** _

**the two amigos**

**bakersdelight: ** I’m so sorry about them, their weird so I’m just letting you know

**bakersdelight: ** they’re gonna be dickheads to you I’m actually so so sorry  
  


* * *

_ **[1:52 pm, Saturday —12th of July 2019]** _

**Welcome To America, Lance**

**righthandman: ** hi Lance! Nice to meet u

**Lance: ** Hello

**eggplanthermit: ** he texts like a prude smh

**princess: ** keith

**gremm: ** hey loser

**bakersdelight: ** GUYS PLEASE

**bakersdelight: ** just ONC E IN YOUR LIVES

**bakersdelight: ** WORK WITH ME HERE

**bakersdelight: ** OR IM NOT MAKING ANY OF YOU FOOD AG AIN

**gremm: ** ur bluffing, u can’t stand it when one of us don’t eat 

**bakersdelight: ** try me

**gremm: ** no

**gremm: ** hi lance welcome to America or whatever ig

**Lance: ** Hi

**bakersdelight: ** ok y’all lets do a sound off, name and pronouns please

**bakersdelight: ** I’m Hunk as u know and my pronouns are he/him

**gremm:** pidge, they/them, misgender me then u will die

**righthandman: ** I’m takashi shirogane but u can call me shiro, he/him

**princess: ** I’m Allura, she/her

**bakersdelight: ** keith

**eggplanthermit: ** hhhhhhhhhhhhhh I’m keith and he/him ig

**Lance: ** I’m Lance and my pronouns are he/him

* * *

_ **[2:01 pm, Saturday —12th of July 2019]** _

**the two amigos**

**Lance: ** what does ig mean?

**bakersdelight: ** I guess

**Lance: ** Thank you

* * *

_ **[2:01 pm, Saturday — 12th of July 2019]** _

**Welcome To America, Lance**

_ gremm named the chat “interrogaytion room” _

**interrogaytion room**

**eggplanthermit: ** nice

**gremm: ** yw

**gremm: ** so Lance

**Lance: ** Yes?

**gremm: ** stop texting like that omg I can’t even take your srsly wtf

* * *

_ **[2:06 pm, Saturday —12th of July 2019]** _

**the two amigos**

**bakersdelight: ** srsly = seriously, wtf = what the fuck

**Lance: ** Thank you so much

**Lance: ** What does Pidge mean when they say they want me to stop texting like that? What do I sound like? Is it what Keith said before? A prude?

**bakersdelight: ** omg just wait a bit

* * *

** _[2:06 pm, Saturday —12th of July 2019]_ **

**bakersdelight > gremm**

**bakersdelight: ** I am literally begging you to be nice

**bakersdelight: ** if you can’t do that then just ghost or smth

* * *

** _[2:06 pm, Saturday —12th of July 2019]_ **

**gremm > eggplanthermit**

**gremm: ** _ (screenshot.jpg) _

**gremm: ** I am offended

**eggplanthermit: ** lol

**eggplanthermit: ** he’s really protective of this lance guy tho isn’t he?

**gremm: ** ngl hunk is getting on my nerves a little

**eggplanthermit: ** maybe…u should just sit this one out

**gremm: ** U THINK SO TOO???!!!

**eggplanthermit: ** gosh for someone so smart ur so stupid

**eggplanthermit: ** I think lance is travelling from really far pidge, the way he talks and asks questions and shit, idk but he’s just really…he seems really closed off and I wouldn’t blame him

**eggplanthermit: ** I think English is his second language or smth too

**eggplanthermit: ** maybe just...chill, okay

**eggplanthermit: ** pidge?

* * *

** _[2:07 pm, Saturday —12th of July 2019]_ **

**gremm > righthandman**

**gremm: ** _ (screenshot1.jpg) _

**gremm: ** _ (screenshot2.jpg) _

**righthandman: ** he’s more mature than me wtf

* * *

_ **[2:07 pm, Saturday —12th of July 2019]** _

**righthandman > eggplanthermit**

**righthandman: ** ur so mature omg I knEW I WAS A GOOD INFLUENCE ON YIU YOU FUCKING TURD

* * *

** _[2:07 pm, Saturday —12th of July 2019]_ **

**eggplanthermit > gremm**

**eggplanthermit: ** I fucking hate you

**gremm: ** lol

* * *

_ **[2:07 pm, Saturday —12th of July 2019]** _

**interrogaytion room**

**princess: ** so lance where are you from?

**Lance: ** Is this a test?

_ princess named the chat “not actually an interrogation pidge is just strange” _

**not actually an interrogation pidge is just strange**

**gremm: ** H EY

**princess: ** so lance

**gremm: ** D ON T IG NOR E ME

**gremm: ** I honestly feel so attacked right now

* * *

** _[2:08 pm, Saturday —12th of July 2019]_ **

**the two amigos**

**Lance: ** I like your friends a lot

**bakersdelight: ** that’s such a relief

* * *

_ **[2:08 pm, Saturday —12th of July 2019]** _

**not actually an interrogation pidge is just strange**

**Lance: ** I am originally from Cuba but I moved to India for a while, I only moved here a few weeks ago

**princess: ** wow that’s so cool

**righthandman: ** is english your second language?

**Lance: ** It is my fourth

**righthandman: ** WOAH

**princess: ** really??? That’s so cool!!!!

**bakersdelight: ** what other languages do you speak??

**Lance: ** I speak Spanish, Hindi and Japanese

**bakersdelight: ** did you enrol in the Spanish course at school? That’s probably an easy grade

* * *

** _[2:11 pm, Saturday —12th of July 2019]_ **

_ princess added eggplanthermit, righthandman and gremm to a new chat _

_ princess named the chat “sus” _

**sus**

**princess: ** did hunk just condone cheating

**gremm: ** I vote lance has brainwashed him and we kick him out

**eggplanthermit: ** stop being salty

**eggplanthermit: ** okay wait this is ridiculous

_ eggplanthermit changed their name to “knifeman” _

**righthandman: ** because that is clearly so much better

**knifeman: ** shut up grandpa

**gremm: ** I think you mean daddy

**righthandman: ** pls don’t start this again

**princess: ** GUYS

* * *

** _[2:15pm, Saturday —12th of July 2019]_ **

**not actually an interrogation pidge is just strange**

**Lance: ** I have to go now, my mama says it’s time to go see my abuela

**Lance: ** Grandma*

**Lance: ** So I have to go, thank you all for talking to me

**bakersdelight: ** dont forget to come over tomorrow!!!

**Lance: ** I’ll bring some empanadas

**bakersdelight: ** can’t wait

**Lance: ** :)

* * *

** _[1:38 am, Saturday —12th of July 2019]_ **

**bakersdelight > Gorgeous™**

**bakersdelight: ** I have a crush on the new guy

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> BAZINGA


End file.
